


That Summer

by 6382903



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese
Kudos: 1





	That Summer

풋라이츠는 매년 여름방학 정기 공연을 앞두고 합숙 훈련을 한다. 말이 합숙 훈련이지, 실상은 동아리에서 가는 여름 휴가이긴 했지만 어쨌든 연습도 하니까 완전히 틀린 말은 아니다. 어쨌든 늘어지게 자다가 일어나서 해변가를 뛰어다니며 비치볼 따위로 내기를 하고, 평소 고깝게 굴던 선배를 장난이란 이름 아래 합법적으로 물에 던질 수 있는 등 중요한 일이 벌어지곤 했다. 물론 누군가를 물에 담그는 건 원래도 합법이지만. 아닌가? 아무튼.

또 이럴 때 중요한 건 숙소의 방 배정이다. 담배를 안에서 피는 건 다들 그러니까 괜찮다. 그래도 여전히 골초는 누구도 환영하지 않는다. 그레이엄은 존의 담당이라는 소리다. 모두가 좋아하는 사람 좋은 팀은 애저녁에 다른 방에서 채갔으니 그레이엄의 담배 연기는 온전히 존의 폐 두 짝으로 공기 청정을 시켜야 했다. 굳이 긍정적으로 생각하자면 방을 둘만 쓰게 됐으니 세 명 이상이 묵는 다른 방보다 쾌적하다는 거였다. 관광지 호텔답게 트윈베드가 아니라 더블베드기는 했지만.

긍정이고 나발이고 더블베드에서 눈치 까고 진작 탈주했어야 했는데. 그레이엄의 그쪽… 살이 부딪히는 소리를 들으며 존이 울었다. 속으로만. 미친 새끼. 그레이엄의 왕성한 성적 활동에 대해서 알기야 했지만, 세상의 여느 것에 통용되는 만물 법칙이 이번에도 통했다. 아는 것과 경험하는 것은 다르다. 그레이엄은 지금 자위 중이다. 그러니까, 그레이엄이 자위를 할 거라는 걸 알 수(어떻게?)는 있지만 (당연하니까!..) 이걸 직접 겪는 건 다른 문제다. 그나마 양심이 있는 건지, 소리를 최대한 죽이고는 있지만 (아니 근데,) 당장이라도 벌떡 일어나 네 그 억눌린 신음소리야말로 더 신경 쓰인다고 소리치고 싶었다.

지금이라도 일어날까? 흐으… 지금은? 읏… 존은 잠깐 잠들었던 걸 후회했다. 해변을 신나게 뛰어다녀서 초저녁부터 곯아떨어졌던 게 문제다. 제가 잠들지 않았다면 그레이엄이 감히 자위할 생각부터 하지 않았을 텐데. 하아……. 아니 그리고, 잠들었으면 푹 자지 이상한 소리에 눈을 뜰 건 또 뭐냐고. 그레이엄이 흰색 삼각 팬티를 내리고 자기 껄 주무르는 광경 같은 거 하나도 안 궁금했다고. 아무리 스스로에게 화내봤자 그레이엄의 손이 멈추는 일은 없었다. 탁탁…

흔들림 없이 잡아주는 매트리스 따윈 없었으므로 침대도 좀 흔들렸다. 성공적인 자는 척을 하기 위해, 그레이엄을 피하기 위해 존은 창 쪽으로 몸을 아예 돌려 누웠다. 그에 따라 그레이엄의 하반신에서 나오는 야한 냄새와 열기를 코호트 격리하던 이불이 모두 존을 따라왔다. 물론 괴물을 보지 않으려는 세 살짜리처럼 눈을 감은 존으로서는 이유 없이 이상한 (존은 그걸 굳이 무엇의 어떤… 냄새라고 명시하고 싶지 않았다) 냄새가 확 풍겨와 죽을 지경이었다.

존이 번다한 생각 속에서 갈피를 잡지 못하고 있을 때, 그레이엄은 존이 언제까지 모르는 척을 할지 궁금해하는 중이었다. 물론 손은 계속 움직이면서. 존은 깨어났다는 게 티 난다는 걸 모르는 모양이었다. 아니면 일부러 티를 내서 눈치 주는 건가? 존의 성격상 충분히 가능했다. 이쪽을 등지고 돌아누웠지만, 일단 숨소리부터 부자연스러웠다. 어깨에는 잔뜩 힘이 들어간 것이 어두운 방에서도 충분히 보였다. 간혹… 흐읏, 응……. 아. 어디까지 얘기했더라.

이제 프리컴이 줄줄 나오기 시작한 성기를 들고, 그레이엄은 이보 전진을 위한 일보 전진을 결심했다. 저기, 존. 응답 없음. 자? 여전히 응답 없음. 예상한 결과다. 그레이엄은 올라간 입꼬리를 숨기지 않고 상체를 일으켜 앉았다. 커튼 틈새로 들어온 빛 한 줄기가 존의 하체(로 추정되는 이불) 위로 드리워졌다. 그레이엄은 가만히, 그리고 부드럽게 존의 왼손을 잡아 자신의 아래쪽으로 끌어왔다. 존이 퍼득 놀라는 것이 느껴졌지만 그가 저항할 방법은 없었다.

한편 존은 속으로 개새끼 소새끼 여러 새끼를 찾기 시작했다. 미친 거 아니야?! 그레이엄의 부드러운… 손으로도 벌써 충분히 놀랐는데, 좆이요? 여기서요? 손바닥에선 이미 젖어있는… 그레이엄의 그… 것이 느껴졌다. 뇌가 이제라도 일어나서 뭐 하는 거냐고 따질까 고민하든 말든, 손은 그의 의지와 상관없이 상하 운동을 시작했다. 존이 좀 더 정신을 차렸더라면 지금의 상황이 그레이엄의 자위라기보단 존의 손을 애무하는 것에 가깝다고 알아차렸을 터였지만, 존에게 현재 상황은 정보를 제대로 받아들이는 것부터 벅찼다.

그레이엄의 손바닥은 뜨거웠고, 비정상적일만큼(!) 부드러웠다. 그런 손가락이 자신의 것과 얽혀 뜨겁고 단단하고 미끈거리는… 살덩이… 그거… 좆… 같은 거…를 가볍게 감싼 감촉은 매우 생소했고, 손가락 끝엔 불툭 튀어나온 무언가가 걸렸다. 핏줄이겠… 아, 쫌! 이따위 것 하나하나 깨닫기 싫다고 정말. 이렇게 필사적으로 현실을 부정하려는 존을 내려다보며 그레이엄은 오기가 들어, 협탁의 루브를 들어 자신의 것 위로 뿌렸다. 미적지근한 윤활제가 마구잡이로 흩뿌려지며 뜨거운 아래를 조금이나마 식혔다. 루브는 살갗에 달라 붙는 듯하면서도 미끄덩거리는 촉감을 배가시켰다. 존의 손을 감싼 손에는 지그시 힘이 들어갔다. 

왕복운동은 윤활제 덕분에 매끄러웠다. 마찰열이 더해지면서 루브의 불쾌한 딸기향이 스멀스멀 피어올랐고, 방을 꽉 채울 무렵엔 그레이엄이 사정했다. 존은 그때까지 일어나지 않았다. 그레이엄은 더러워진 존의 손을 가만 내려다봤다.


End file.
